A Fateful Meeting: Shirokyu Meets Hitsuke
A young boy with blue hair and is carrying a bow was running away from a hollow trying to kill him. "Get away from me, you monster!" He said "No one comes near the Great Hitsuke Uchiga !" "How naive are you kid?" A boy with Half black and half white hair said. "If you are the great Hitsuke Uchiga, you would have killed that thing already." "You calling me a kid? What about you yourself? Aren't you a kid?" Hitsuke replied. "What's your name boy?" "Shirokyu " the boy replied "and you are Hitsuke Uchiga." "That's it? Shirokyu? No surname?" Hitsuke replied. Shirokyu ran towards the Hollow and tried to punch it. "Are you crazy? That's no game dude, thats a Hollow. Those things have been attacking me lately." Hitsuke shouted "Of course they've been attacking you. They have been attacking me as well." Shirokyu replied, "They attack people with High Reiatsu" "Reiatsu? Ya mean Spiritual Energy?" Hitsuke asked "Yes, that's the scientific term I think." Shirokyu answered. "How did you know those stuff?" Hitsuke asked again. Shirokyu charged at the hollow with all his might. "That Hollow can only be killed by a Zanpaktou, I bet you know that already." Hitsuke said "Indeed I do, I have yet used my dagger and I am waiting for a time to use it so Shut Up" Shirokyu said angrily. Teamwork Hitsuke thought: I can help him, I'll use my strength! Hitsuke ran to hollow and attacked it. "Now I believe you're crazy. "Raw strength isn't enough, you also need strategy. With your power and my strategy, we will be a great team." Shirokyu replied. "Why're you so into killing this hollow anyway?" Hitsuke asked "Hollows, I HATE them. If I could, I would kill every single one of them. They got me into this. They left me unprotected, destroyed me and KILLED 'my only protector, They Killed my BROTHER!" Hitsuke thought to himself: ''This guy, he's been through what I have. Hitsuke started laughing and then said: "Finally, someone who understands me has shown up, I hate hollows too because they killed my parents as well." "So, agree on killing them? If you do, let's take this as our first team mission: Killing the Hollow infront of us." Shirokyu replied "No probelm dude" Hitsuke said "So, no rash attacks, Teamwork remember?" Shirokyu asked Hitsuke turned his head and replied, "Of course, I'm not a boy who needs to be reminded twice." Killing The Hollow "Ok, here's the plan. You act as if you are the substitute but I am the substitute. Meaning you distract it, and it will think that I will attack it, which indeed I will try. If I am successful, then the hollow will die but If I am not, he will attack me. In case I am unsuccessful, i want you to attack it as the hollow will think that he has lunch to eat already." Shirokyu said. Hitsuke replied, "Fine, Shiro." Hitsuke ran away, drawing the Hollow's attention, Shirokyu then used a dagger to attack it but was unsuccessful so he threw the dagger to Hitsuke and Hitsuke gave the hollow a stab. The Hollow died. Hitsuke hi-fives with Shirokyu and said, "So, looks like this is successful?" Shirokyu replies, "Yes, It sure is. See what I meant? We, together can kill all these Lowly creatures. '''The End